xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cumberlayne Aresko(LRC-01)
Cumberlayne Aresko, operating number: "LRC-01",was a Human male who served as an officer in the Galactic Empire. In 3272 LY, Aresko held the title of Commandant and was stationed in Capital City, on the planet Lothal. Along with Taskmaster Myles Grint, he was charged with trainingcadets at the local Imperial Academy.3 Along with Grint, he once tried to arrest the merchant Yoffar for treason, but a timely distraction by Ezra Bridger saved Yoffar from a possible bad end. Aresko, along with Grint, attempted to stop the activities of the rebel crew of the Ghost on numerous occasions, employing ineffective tactics that often failed partially due to Aresko's overconfidence and lack of tactical ability. Due to their multiple failures, they were executed by the Inquisitor, on the orders of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. History Aresko and his assistant Grint were bullying a merchant in Capital city when he had his comlink stolen by Ezra Bridger, who used it to fool the imperials into responding to a false alarm. Moments later he witnessed an explosion caused by the crew of the Ghost in attempt to steal a shipment of E-11 blaster rifles. He stood idly by while Grint and Yogar Lyste attempted to stop the heist. Later that night Aresko reported to Agent Kallus who had arrived on Lothal to respond to a series of attacks by the Ghost crew. The ISB agent assured the commandant that he was not the first to be attacked by them, which Aresko expressed his relief for, not wishing to be held responsible. Some time later Aresko and Grint were charged with the training of a class of cadets at the Lothal Imperial Academy. The class included two young boys with hidden motives for joining the Empire, but excelled in their training which earned them Aresko's praise. He did take note of cadet Dev Morgan's impressive performance as being too impressive. Aresko rewarded the top three cadets by bringing them to the Imperial Headquarters, unwittingly allowing Dev Morgan, actually Ezra Bridger incognito to infiltrate Agent Kallus' office to steal an imperial decoder. Aresko put the cadets through further tests and delighted in punishing them for their weaknesses, encouraging ruthlessness and self-preservation at the cost of comradeship insisting that victory could not be sacrificed for the sake of friendship. Aresko later reported the results of the tests to the Inquisitor, singling out Bridger and Jai Kell for meeting his special requirements. Under his nose Bridger, Kell, and Zare Leonis began plotting to escape the academy. When he rewarded cadets Kell, Leonis, and Oleg with a ride aboard an AT-DP walker, the turncoats put their plan into effect and began attacking imperial targets. Aresko and Grint did little more than stand aside commenting on the unfolding chaos. After the cadets escaped Aresko reported his findings to the Inquisitor who warned him that his failure was a "black mark." Charged with organizing the Empire Day parade for Governor Pryce, Aresko attempted to ingratiate himself to Minister Tua only to be sharply rebuked for referring to the event as a mere "spectacle." However, Tua did commend him for a fireworks display that he didn't arrange. Confused and hoping to save face he merely thanked the Minister but privately displayed some concern, which proved legitimate as the fireworks ended up being a distraction employed by the Ghost crew allowing them to destroy the Tie Advanced fighter that Tua had just presented to the public for demonstration. The resulting explosion knocked him, Tua, and Baron Valen Rudor off their feet and plummeted the event into chaos. Aresko once again proved incapable of action as Minister Tua took charge. Responding to the attack, Aresko set up a roadblock in attempt to prevent any traffic from leaving the city. Confident this would be sufficient to stop the rebels escaping he boldly ordered them to stop as they approached in a hijacked troop transport. The plan failed and the rebels broke through the barrier leaving the commandant only able to look on in frustration as Kallus gave chase. Shortly after the arrival of Grand Moff Tarkin on Lothal, Aresko and Grint made one last attempt to trap the rebels as they fled on speeder bikes with the imperial officers giving chase in a troop transport. When the rebels entered a small town Aresko gave orders to flank them and prevent them escaping. The plan failed as the rebels subdued all of his men. The following day Tarkin summoned Aresko and Grint to his office where he admonished them for their string of failures, and for allowing the rebels to inspire hope in the public and undermine the Empire's security. To demonstrate the consequences of any further failures from the other Imperials, the Inquisitor, on Tarkin's command, swiftly executed Aresko and Grint by beheading them with one stroke ofhis lightsaber. Training #You are going to shoot the targets to activate the panels neccassary to climb out. There is no friendship in War the only thing that matters is victory. Victory at any cost. #A training session aboard a Imperial Walker. Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Gunslinger Category:Veterans Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Galactic Empire Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Jedi Rogues Gallery Category:Murdered Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Military